


疗程中断

by Frigiditaet



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Minor Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frigiditaet/pseuds/Frigiditaet
Summary: Morse进门的动作比平时慢了半拍。Ludo挂起大衣的时候瞟了一眼。“生病了？”他随手捞起门口的鞋拔子戳戳Morse的大腿。考后强行复键的pwp，有一点sp，有点暴力幻想，有点黑
Relationships: Endeavour Morse/Ludo Talenti
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	疗程中断

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是那个奋进和Violetta交换身份的AU的AU，总之很放飞

Morse进门的动作比平时慢了半拍。Ludo挂起大衣的时候瞟了一眼。

“生病了？”他随手捞起门口的鞋拔子戳戳Morse的大腿。

对方被他戳的往后退了一步，轻哼一声，“没有。”

“那就是马上要生病了。”他把鞋拔子放回去，弯腰放好皮鞋，笑眯眯地打量他的助理。Morse这几天都没睡好，毫无悬念地。大概下午不知道什么时候又在哪受了凉，这会儿皮肤发热，视线到处乱转，走三步路扶一下墙，又对他伸出的胳膊爱理不理，吊着他后面像只捉摸不定的野猫，有一双令人不忍拒绝的蓝眼睛。

Morse顶嘴，“没什么大不了的。”他脱下他的外套，和Ludo的外套隔一个钩子挂上。

“完美。既然你这么说。”Ludo点评，穿着拖鞋径自上楼向浴室去，“床上等我。”

Morse没有回应。Ludo在楼梯拐弯的地方看到他还蹲在地上和鞋带纠缠，也许在试图用牙齿咬开。Ludo晃了晃神，就没再给他几眼，不作停留，一路把灯打开。

他受够了，他等了三天。三天的宁静和无处发泄，微弱的电流声能让他凌晨跳下床去断掉总闸，厨房的下水口稍有堵塞就是灭顶之灾。Morse不在的第一天，他自慰了两次，但是欲望还在蚀骨地长，短暂浇灭的火愈演愈烈。他归结于他太习惯紧致的肠道了，然后像个小孩一样表现出一系列懵懵懂懂的性冲动。他知道那是借口。

他扯开领带丢在二楼客厅的躺椅靠背上，像甩掉一条软绵绵的死蛇。他拨开浴室电灯的开关，一边脱衣服一边把花洒拧开。等着热水流出来的时候他把衬衫放在一边，打量着镜子，确信里面那个清晰的半裸男人可以登上二流的色情杂志。

Ludo凑近镜面，拨弄了下自己的头发，让打理好的黑发像香蒲被捏爆那样散开来。淋浴间的水开始转热，玻璃上糊着面粉一样的雾气。

他对着镜子脱掉西装裤，欣赏灯光下自己胸口和胯下形成的阴影。现在画面显得有些恶心，但是可以拿去印小纸片广告，塞进酒店房门底下。

他跨进水流下时还没有硬。他想起工作日程表和账单，几个数字和两三个人名，不过这会是今天最后一次，因为前几天的一个小插曲忽然掠过他的脑海，几个教授不屑地和他抱怨新增的参考教材，里面有好些“狗屁不通的段落”。他恰好在Morse书桌上翻过那部分的手稿，于是精准地附和着评头论足，博得一条辉煌的统一战线。然后他的思绪完全跳转到Morse，关于他恼人的自大和自说自话。他搓开手心的泡沫抹在头发上，随口哼了两句不知道哪个曲子的第二小提琴声部。花洒开关上有一点水珠和皂液干涸掉的印子，他把它们抹掉，然后草草掬几捧水冲掉瓷砖上溅到的泡沫。

Ludo关上水龙头，几下擦干身体和头发，换上浴袍，把换下来的衣服抱出浴室。外面干燥的空气正微微颤抖。他把脏衣服丢进外面的洗衣篮里，又弯腰把裤子上的皮带拎出来。

他走进卧室看到Morse脱得只剩背心和内裤，四仰八叉地倒在床上。床头柜上还放着小半杯红酒。唯一的光源是床头灯，唯一的声源是地上的唱片机，纸壳摊在旁边。间奏正从一个不和谐音滑下来。

“怎么在听Venus？你在指望我会做什么？”他走到床边问，捞过玻璃杯喝了一口又放回去。

Morse仰躺着翻了他一个白眼，“因为你洗得太慢。Mars刚刚放完。”

Ludo无所谓地耸耸肩，“那等下你自己去翻面。”

他推搡着让Morse把背心脱掉，自己在床上坐下，去扒对方的内裤，然后把那块布料丢到床尾。整个色情的动作被他完成得毫无风韵，好比清理战场的劳工搜去死人身上的物件。另一边Morse显得极不配合，背心被他卡在脖子上，活像个白布罩头的吊死鬼。Ludo几下帮他扯掉，重新露出那张百无聊赖的脸。

“你他妈的就是个灾难使者，”Ludo点评，改换姿势跪在旁边，用折了一折的皮带侧过来敲了一下Morse的头，“续写个Pluto怎么样？”

Morse终于趴好，手埋在枕头下面，“那可又给了他们一条骂我的理由。”

Ludo左手顺着对方的大腿一路摸上去，然后揉捏起Morse的屁股。Morse的脸埋在被子里，冷淡地几乎像是睡着了，只在Ludo把泛着凉意的皮带搁在他腰上时咕哝了几声。Ludo想起靠滴水吓死犯人的手法，不过那大概骗不过Morse，他喜欢更干脆直接一点的东西。皮带轻轻扫过腰窝时他眼皮都没有抬。

于是下一次Ludo让皮带狠狠地在Morse大腿根上咬了一口。他在对方倒抽冷气的声音中满意地看到那条红印，色泽纯正，落点准确，像白帆布上留下的第一笔颜料。而Morse当即抗议地蜷缩起来，浅浅皱着眉头，蓝眼睛里翻涌着生理性的水汽，侧过身想来按住他的手；他挡开Morse和他伪善的欲拒还迎，给他的腹部也来了一下，让他知道他该保持的姿势。Morse剧烈地喘着气，像个哑掉的手风琴，又做作地用手去捂肚子上被抽过的地方。Ludo把他翻回趴着的姿势，用同样的力道在他的屁股上抽了一道。Morse颤抖着扭动了一下，然后把脸更深地埋进被单里。

Ludo每次都等着上一记带来的疼痛完全舒展开后再抽下一次，但是鞭打几乎泥牛入海，Morse除了呼吸一点声音也没漏出来。十几下的宣泄过后他爬到Morse身后，换个角度又抽了几道，从脊背到膝盖，确保成色均匀而错落有致。破空声划开了加弱音器的小提琴齐奏，像打发奶油被竹签割开，痕迹又随即被两侧轻柔的雪崩淹没。这个组合的配合效果不比打字机、猎枪和大炮差劲，然而他没有心情即兴一条精彩绝伦的节奏。

那些泛红的条条杠杠明天会变成青紫，但是还不到让Morse坐不下去的程度，毕竟这只是短皮带，而他除了第一下也没用到八成的力。要是条件允许，他会毫不犹豫地摸出床头柜里的手枪直接对着Morse的右腿点射一发子弹，然后让他自己半夜走去医院，留下一路的红脚印。那才是Morse想要的。他们路过工地时Morse只会直勾勾地盯着射钉枪看。

或者直接射进他的脑袋。不过那太便宜他了。

Ludo推开Morse的双腿，俯身在他肩膀上啃噬了一下，留下两排牙印。Morse张着嘴转头想遇上他的嘴唇，Ludo却已经往后退去。他抖开右手的皮带，套上Morse的脖子，把皮带扣推到最紧。

他伸进一根左手手指，顺便把皮带在右手上绕了一道。Morse小幅度地撑起一点上半身。人造太阳从他升起的肩头落下。

“你很…不耐烦。”Morse模糊地指责他。

他当然不耐烦，而且他草草做了几下扩张就慢慢插了进来。Morse翘起的小腿和脚踝随着他的动作小幅度任性地抽搐，让人看着心烦，于是他用膝盖压住Morse的膝盖，最后趴在Morse身上一捅到底。他知道Morse自私地想伸手去抚慰性器，但是Ludo死死地扣住他的手腕，没有给他这个机会。

他先是埋在里面一会没有动，然后猛地抽插一下。Morse在瘀伤被挤压的时候终于低低地叫出来了一声。

“你个混蛋。”Ludo感觉自己又硬了一点。他抓起一大把Morse的头发，想象那头卷发浸满了血，看起来像暗金的细丝嵌进红宝石，摸起来像早春溺死的鸟和湿漉漉的羽毛。血顺着发尾滴下去，流进锁骨汇成池塘；但是现在那些卷发是干燥的，最多有些薄汗。他把口鼻埋进去，只闻到洗发水和表面幸福的味道。

该死的。Morse从不在床上百分百顺他的意。

Ludo连续操干一会，幻想Morse像偶尔几次那样浪叫出来，随心所欲地用不同称呼叫他，有时候喉咙里蹦出几个女孩的名字。Ludo不知道他们两个里谁病得更厉害，另一场人生里他们大概是疯人院里的病友，乘着放风的空当匆匆地在分食一朵花时接吻。快感还在慢慢累积，他用胸口去磨蹭Morse的脊背，用一只手摆弄对方的两片肩胛骨，跨出一个浓情蜜意的十度。Morse胸腔短促地震颤了一下，他没听清那是什么。当他伸手摸过Morse的嘴唇时，那个轻浮的冷笑正在消退。

于是他把自己拔出来，然后连着几脚把Morse踢下床。唱片机正开始放Jupiter，小提琴欢快地摊出四个声部。Morse手里本来抓着被子，但是Ludo绝对不会让他把被子也扯到地上。他重新铺好被子的时候听见头颅砸进地毯的闷响，正好赶上乐章里定音鼓的第一个音。这里的这个坠地声不需要做比喻，他再熟悉不过，听到后也不会产生什么联想，而是确切地知道有个人赖在地上，脑袋里大多数时候空空如也，等着鲜红的美酒去灌。今天里面倒是填满了发热的浆糊。

Morse维持着摔下去的姿势一动不动，身体两侧的斑驳隐隐可见，脖子上挂着皮带。Ludo猜他还沉迷在思想和精神上天旋地转，左肺里是甲烷，右肺里是氨。他下床的时候差点踩到Morse的手臂，Morse却又这时活过来，不满意地哼了一声。于是他俯身掰开Morse的双腿，毫不客气地再次插了进去。Morse像条半死的鱼一样动弹了一下。

他双手和Morse的手紧紧十指相扣，压在上面的力度大到像要把它们碾得地毯对穿。

“我觉得我该把你手指掰了卖出去，卖给要考试的学生。他们肯定恨死你了。”

Morse嗤笑一声，听起来像吐出一个水泡，“谁会想买这种血腥的东西？”然后他干咳起来。

“哦，放心，我会好好处理的。”Ludo叹一口气，握住Morse的手，用拇指一一扫过他的指腹。

他按着Morse操了几下。背景音乐完全对不上现在的气氛，他觉得他要被逼得精神分裂了。木星亢奋而狂热地敦促他陷入令人着魔的欢喜，而他在昏暗中胡乱享用一具世人的尸体。于是他伸手猛地把唱片机的盖子合上，室内顿时寂静了许多，他们俩的喘息声被忽近忽远地放大了。

他稍稍满意了一点，继续顶了一下，然后Morse接着刚才唱片机停下的地方哼了下去。

他在掴完一个耳光后清醒过来，打消了报警的念头。哼唱还没停。他探身摸过床头柜的玻璃杯，捏着Morse的下颌把剩下那一点酒灌了进去。霍尔斯特被在气泡炸裂的呛声中演化成二十世纪风格。Morse咳嗽着想坐起来，Ludo把他按回去。

“不准，弄脏，我的地毯。”他冷眼看着另一双冷眼，揉开Morse嘴角溢出的酒液。

“你打断了那个乐句。”Morse仰起头，在地平线上俯望着他。

幻觉里他听见火花的嗞响。他粗鲁地抓过Morse的性器撸动两下，很快换来对方大腿内侧无意识的颤抖。他随即加快了手上的动作，用掌心包裹住敏感的顶端。Morse意识到Ludo要控制他的高潮，翻身就想坐到Ludo身上去。Ludo一把又将他推翻。两个人在床边几个回合，最后以Morse搞错地球引力的方向而告终。他的腿顺势盘上来，几下却绞不动Ludo的腰，反而被一点一点撞向床头柜的方向。等到床头柜随着他们俩一起嘎吱作响时，Ludo在Morse堪堪高潮的那一秒停住了。

他缓慢地退出来，不给Morse翻越山丘的机会。Morse盯着天花板，无声地念了一个骂人的词，想必是给他的。

“上床去。”他撑起身，咧着嘴舔过上排的牙齿，侧头示意他的情人。

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起Holst（你也知道啊  
> 好饿。要是躺着不动天上有粮掉下来就好了。


End file.
